The present invention pertains to toilet paper holders of a type having a shaft with a roll of toilet paper supported thereon.
Prior art toilet paper holders generally include a base plate mounted on a wall surface; a pair of slide plates forwardly extending from each side edge of the base plate; and, a shaft having a lug on each end portion thereof. A lug on one end portion of a shaft is contractable, enabling the shaft to be suspendingly interposed between the side plates and to accommodate a tubular core of a roll of toilet paper passed around the shaft.
Other conventional prior art toilet paper holders have a cantilevered shaft connected to a single side plate. In such holders, a free end portion of the shaft is overloaded and the holder is stressed in supporting the toilet paper roll.
Exchanging paper rolls in the type of toilet paper holders first described above is generally a rather cumbersome operation. First, the shaft must be axially contracted so that the shaft and a tubular core of a used-up roll of toilet paper may be removed from between the side plates. After removing the tubular core of the used-up roll, the tubular core of a new toilet paper roll must then be passed around the removed shaft. The shaft must then again be contracted and inserted between the two side plates.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is the provision of a toilet paper holder which facilitates the immediate exchange of toilet paper rolls.
An advantage of the invention is the provision of a toilet paper holder permitting the exchange of toilet paper rolls without the removal of a toilet paper holder shaft.
Yet another advantage of the invention is the provision of a toilet paper holder in which toilet paper rolls may be easily exchanged by children, the aged, or handicapped persons.